RWBY: A Gamer's Take
by thenextgamer
Summary: Oh boy, here comes another generic story about a person with a gamer semblance. Like that hasn't been overdone to death yet. What if we followed turn-based RPG logic though? Standing around and doing nothing until the enemy finishes their turn was always fun, right?


**AN: Oh yeah, forgot to mention. Genderbent Ruby. There aren't enough stories with a male Ruby. I am going to change that forever.**

* * *

 _Ross Rose, age eleven.  
_ _Student of Signal Academy on Patch Island.  
_ _One Day since discovery of semblance._

There was a popup screen in front of my face.

Why was there a popup screen in front of my face?

I looked around the classroom to see if anyone else noticed the popup screen in front of my face.

Nobody else noticed the popup screen in front of my face.

What the crap.

[ _After years of patience, your semblance has finally manifested! The next step now is to start your life as a huntsman, and get your name known out there in the world of Remnant!_

 _Traits Unlocked: Gamer's Perspective]_

 _{Continue}_

Uh... Wait, what?

My semblance had manifested?

Gamer's Perspective?

What?

I looked around the classroom again. How was nobody seeing this? This thing was the size of my head and glowing brighter than a decorative Christmas tree!

So, like... w-what do I do with this? Do I just- how the hell do I get rid of this? I guess I need to push the continue prompt?

Alright then, here goes nothing...

 _[Since this is your first time starting a new game, would you like to enable the tutorial guide?]_

 _{Yes (Recommended)}_

 _{No}_

New game? Tutorial guide? Was this... Was this some sort of video game?

Was this my semblance?

...

I had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Ross Rose!"

The teacher's raised voice startled me out of... whatever was happening to me, as I yelped and fumbled around to sit up at my desk. "Yes sir!"

Mr. Keener pushed up his glasses before crossing his arms intimidatingly. "Tell me, what topic was I just talking about, before I called on you?" He asked accusingly.

"Oh, the-uh topic? Well, that was… um…" Agh, dang it! I wasn't paying attention to the lesson! I was too busy focusing on the giant game popup screen.

Judging by how nobody was pointing out said screen, it must have been invisible to everyone else but me…

So this was my semblance? Some kind of game popup screen reader power?

Man, I hoped there was more to it than just _that_. That would have to be a lame semblance if all I could do was read invisible text.

"Well Ross? I'm waiting!" The teacher said, impatiently tapping his foot.

Right, nearly forgot about him.

"Uh… Um…" Well wasn't this fan-tucking-fastic. I couldn't remember the topic we were on, and if I didn't say anything, I'd get in trouble. But what could I say? 'Sorry teacher, but I just discovered my semblance at this exact moment, and now I can read invisible words that pop out of nowhere?'

Yeah, no.

You know what, I was probably going to get in trouble either way. Might as well go down with some dignity.

"I… don't remember, sir." I sighed. "I got distracted because I was... uh, daydreaming. Yeah."

For some reason, this prompted some of my classmates to smirk and giggle like a bunch of idiots.

Yeah yeah, laugh it up you schmucks. Like you guys were never caught with your scrolls out, texting to your friends and playing games.

"Typical. Just typical." He shook his head in disappointment, before pulling out a paper slip from his desk, and started signing it. "For your information, I was giving a lecture about the history of the first human who discovered Dust and used it against the Grimm to save mankind!"

"Sorry teacher…" I tilted my head down to look apologetic. Then, I felt something being roughly placed on my head.

"See me after class so that I can assign you extra homework for tonight. You'll never be an accomplished Huntsman if you always goof around during your training and studying!" He chastised, before walking back to the front-board.

I groaned before sitting back down in my seat. I did my best to ignore the annoying chuckles and giggles around me.

This was just great. Just what I needed.

I blame YOU, magic invisible game text reading semblance powers!

…

Seriously though, what the fizzity-uck was this?

 _[Since this is your first time starting a new game, would you like to enable the tutorial guide?]_

 _{Yes (Recommended)}_

 _{No}_

What did it mean by tutorial guide? Like, would it teach me how to use my semblance? That'd probably be handy.

Actually, thinking better of it, I should experiment with my semblance later when I wasn't in Hunter History class. I was already in trouble for not paying attention the first time, Mr. Keener would fry my butt on a platter if he thought I was doing it again.

I'd just have to wait until class was over.

* * *

Two-page essay about the history of the first discovery and uses of Dust. That was my punishment for not paying attention in class for a few minutes.

I hate that teacher.

Bah, whatever, time to focus on my recently-discovered semblance!

I had dashed into a restroom, and locked myself in one of the stalls.

The same little message screen had followed me wherever I go, so that was interesting enough.

 _[Since this is your first time starting a new game, would you like to enable the tutorial guide?]_

 _{Yes (Recommended)}_

 _{No}_

Hm... I wonder what it meant by starting a new game?

Welp, sitting around and doing nothing wouldn't help me get answers.

Button-pressing I go!

I eagerly tapped the "yes" button to start up the tutorial guide, and find out more about my new semblance!

 _[Loading... 2%]_

Well that was underwhelming. Didn't expect a loading screen to pop up.

 _[Loading... 5%]_

Did I seriously have to wait until this thing was done loading?

 _[Loading... 8%]_

Uuggh...

So far, I was not impressed with my semblance. Was it possible to ask for a refund, or trade in for a new one?

[ _Loading... 15%]_

No? I couldn't do that? Darn.

 _[Loading... 45%]_

Uhp, wait, the loading just sped up.

 _[Loading... 90%]_

I unconsciously leaned in closer to the screen, nearly getting impatient from waiting for so long.

 _[Loading... 99%]_

Yeeeesssssssssss...?

 _[Loading complete.]_

"Hello!"

Suddenly in front of me was a girl with big blue eyes smiling brightly at me.

"Welcome to your RPG life! Congratulations for discovering your new and unique semblance! My name is Alice, and I will be guiding you on how to properly interact with the game mechanics, and the world around you! What is your name?"

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"

"I'm sorry, but usernames cannot exceed twelve characters! Please choose another name."

 **" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ -"**

* * *

Ross Rose

LVL. 0

Strength: 2/10

Agility: 9/10

Intelligence: 7/10

Aura: 4/10

Perception: 7/10

Charisma: 5/10

Luck: 6/10

EXP: 0 out of 100 until next level up.

Skills: Not yet configured.

Traits: Gamer's Perspective

Karma: Good (65/100)

* * *

 **Originality: Nonexistent**

 **If this is the first time you've read my stories, then welcome. I'm going to make a bunch of RWBY: A(n) *Insert noun/adjective* Take stories. This place is devoid of Male!Ruby fanfiction, and it's up to me to fix it.**

 **If you know me before from my other works, letting you know that I'm not gonna cancel any stories. A Boy's Take will keep living, this story is just going to help me get through writer's block is all.**

 **Was the concept of a video game semblance tiredly overused? Meh, probably. I was gonna give my own take on it though. Instead of MMORPG, I was going for oldschool Turn-based RPG tactics. How the hell would this work in fights? You'll see.**

 **BRING ON THE HATE REVIEWS!**


End file.
